The Art of Cooking Pancakes
by Generic Gen
Summary: Two pre-teeens learn the exquisitive art of cooking pancakes...or do they? Fluff is abroad. Read and Review, please!!!!


*Hiya, peeps. Well, this is my newest one-shot, my first L/J that is finished, and my first HP fanfic that's finished, and I'm thinking about inserting it into the story me and some friends are co-writing. Anyways, this idea came when I was making pancakes today for breakfast, and, well, I began the story. It didn't come out as to how I planned, though. I was planning that they actually MAKE some pancakes but [shrugs] life is like a boxa choolates, ya never know what ya're gonna get next!*.  
  
Nick: This story is sickening.  
  
Alexa: This story is soooooo fluffy!!!  
  
Nick: Exactly.  
  
Alexa: Disclaimer: hpdigigal no own Harry Potter. Ms. Rowling own Harry Potter. Not hpdigigal. You understand, yes?  
  
Nikc: She's insane...  
  
The red-haired girl shrieked as she smelled a vast quantity of smoke in the air. She shrieked some more, and finally made her way to the stove, on which a copper pan lay. She gently turned off the stove, took the pan out, and stuck it under the sink.  
  
She turned on the water.  
  
"AAH!", she screamed as she heard the sizzling sound of water pouring onto the pan. It sounded...like fierce static. Or a monster. The water was bouncing off the pan, and jumped straight into her face, causing some minor burns, which caused her to scream again.  
  
The red-haired girl's name was Lily Evans.  
  
And she stunk at cooking.  
  
Lily took out the pan at light-speed, and rested it on the Hogwarts counter. She just couldn't cook. Putting her hands in her head, she sighed and glared at the sizzling pan that wouldn't shut up.  
  
"Why, for the love of life, can't I cook?".  
  
"Cause you're not doing it right" a voice that crept out behind her said amusedly.  
  
Lily whipped around, emerald eyes alert. Someone was there, but how? She thought she was the only one who knew of this corridor...  
  
"Who's there?", she whispered, adrenaline rushing trough her veins. She quickly tried to make herself seem unafraid, and, groping around for some object, she picked up the pan, which immediately began fizzing again.  
  
"I'm armed, you know!", she yelled defiantly, but her voice still quavered.  
  
She heard some chuckling. Not sinister, more friendly.  
  
Her muscles relaxed. Perhaps this was a friendly person.  
  
"Come out", she murmured.  
  
More chuckling. "Only if you agree to take down the pan and not cause me to go to the hospital wing".  
  
Lily grinned sheepishly, and gently took down the pan.  
  
Slowly, above her, a creaking noise was made. Alarmed, Lily looked up, and, in the dim light, could tell that someone was emerging from a secret doorway in the ceiling. Lily took a few steps back, to give the person some room.  
  
The door opened, and she saw the silhouette of someone with untidy hair.  
  
Ah. Of course. James Potter. Unless it was his other half, Sirius Black. Or Remus Lupin. All three boys had messy hair, but they were all distinguished from one another.  
  
This one was a definite James.  
  
"Hey, Lils", he said softly as he landed on the powder covered floor, which softened the noise he made from jumping.  
  
"Hello, James", she muttered, looking sideways at the mess she made, blushing slightly.  
  
"We can't cook, can we?", he mumbled, embarrassed as he looked at the room he was in.  
  
"I guess I can't", she giggled.  
  
James relaxed. "Well", he said, rubbing his hands together gingerly, "let's get cooking!".  
  
Lily cocked her head to the side. "Kay", she grinned.  
  
"So", James shrugged, picking up a cardboard box, "What exactly are you trying to make?".  
  
"Pancakes", Lily shrugged back.  
  
"I love pancakes", he grinned.  
  
"Me too", Lily smiled.  
  
"Why are you making them. anyways?", James added, peering at the contents of the box.  
  
"For someone, that's all I'm saying", Lily grinned.  
  
James' brown eyes twinkled behind his round-framed glasses. "A boy, eh?", he said mischievously.  
  
Lily's green eyes penetrated into his own brown ones, giving him a death glare.  
  
"Okay, okay!", James said, putting up his hands in self-defense. "On to the actual cooking".  
  
"Um...it says here...that you need around...well, how many do you plan on making?".  
  
Lily bit her lip, thinking.  
  
"Um...well, the person has a big appetite...I think around fifteen".  
  
"Holy smokes! Fifteen!", James cried.  
  
"I eat fifteen too!", he yelled.  
  
Lily's left eyebrow twitched. "That's weird".  
  
"Yeah, it is", James agreed, flipping the box over, causing all the powder to spill out.  
  
"Oops", he muttered, ears going red.  
  
Lily glared at the even bigger mess he caused. Now she would NEVER finish! One thing was for sure: James Potter was going DOWN.  
  
She stomped over to him. "James", she began menacingly.  
  
"Heh, heh", he said sheepishly, her frame towering over him.  
  
As she forwarded closer to him, James felt a sense of dread. He was gonna have to run for it.  
  
He looked around the room, aware of how much closer Lily was getting. The room was very small. The only doorway was where Lily was, and the ceiling was too high for him to jump back through the passageway he, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail had discovered not a while ago.  
  
He gulped, and reached for the powder scattered across the floor. This was his only chance.  
  
Right when Lily clenched her fist to swing it, it would be an understatement to say that she was surprised when the dough flew smack in the middle of her face. She blinked.  
  
She saw James standing up, holding more powder in his hand.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, and she lifted up some dough off of her face. Lily bent down, and took up a fistful of mix and smudged it into his face.  
  
James grinned, even though his face was covered in white, and threw more at her, laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah?!", Lily laughed, throwing the dough at her partner.  
  
Soon, they had a dough-throwing contest. Their targets: each other.  
  
Laughing, the two pre-teens slipped and glided across the dough-covered floor, and fell into a heap.  
  
Still laughing, James attempted to get up, but Lily pulled him back down onto the floor. He yelled out a choke of surprise, and grabbed Lily's hand as they tumbled back down onto their backs.  
  
Tired, but still laughing, both of them managed to sit down on their knees, leaning on their hands.  
  
Both of them looked at each other, both having a serene smile on their faces.  
  
"Looks like we made no progress, huh?", James chuckled.  
  
"I guess so", Lily smiled, looking into his eyes.  
  
They both froze. After what seemed like a few hours, James broke the silence again by saying softly, "Your eyes are beautiful".  
  
"Thanks", she said softly, gazing down at the floor whilst blushing slightly. "That's what everybody says, but I don't think it's true".  
  
"I do", he whispered gently, taking her face into his hands.  
  
Lily blushed even more, and smiled.  
  
"Perhaps we 'have' made some progress, James", she said adoringly.  
  
"Perhaps we have", James smiled at her sweetly.  
  
The rising sun went unnoticed by the two twelve-year olds as they discovered that through thick and thin, they would never lose their friendship- or their new-found love.  
  
*So...was that sick? Did it make you up-chuck? Or was it sweet, and made you get a fuzzy feeling inside? Tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Alexa: Read and Review.  
  
Nick: Before she writes another fluffy one-shot.  
  
Alexa and hpdigigal: [smack Nick up across the head].  
  
Nick: As hpdigigal says, "Zee baain of zee vorld iz bainvul". 


End file.
